discordvoidviperfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic of Eperia (AKA Epic)
Brief Description Epic of Eperia is a mod on the Void Viper discord server. Some say he abuses power, and others applaud his strict enforcement of the slightest rule break. Fuck offn ontario epic is my daddy and void proclaimed him pav like 6 minutes ago Clumsyii fan fiction On average day in the fields of the shitty voidviper server, there was a pretty girl that was much less of a shy but passive and active koreaboo called "Clumsy" nicknamed every fucking way you can "cumsy" "cumstersy" "slutsy", she always liked those names until now..., her appearance was more of hot than thot, she got big breasts, succubelent big thicc thighs, and pretty much gave a boner to anybody close to her if they weren't asexual, one of those boys that give interest of her, was Eperia, he was just your average male boi and some shit, well i don't give a shit let's go to the story. On a average afternoon, 4:30 AM, (f/m)apping school's about to end, people left, C(l)umsy look up to Eppie and felt like that she had to do the right to invite him to her house, obviously clumsy, being some weeb/anime nerd that she is, decides to act friendly to him, "You wanna go otu to my house", Eperia replied with a "sure I guess, it's not gonna be a long time tho.", "alright then 'partner' ", As Clumsy chuckled as what was about to turn into a sextastrophe, Eperia looks in the house and sees a mysterious white splash from jose or maybe vrathz, but it was too transparent to be noticed, as Clumsy talked about how was eppie's life as a mod in VV, then she turned onto this question "Do you like...somebody?" eperia replied sweating and shocked, looking at both directions, "Y-yes.", "who?", you Clumsy blushed instantly as she covered her cheeks with her sweater, and as she looked at eppie's face, both with an awkward smile, clumsy found out she was only deletion, and should've requested to be zom in an absurd way, so she said, "Can..." "what" "I..." "WHAT" "K..." "BITCH ARE YOU A MURDERER" "iss you?", Eperia confused and shocked give a blank stare at clumsy for being that of a dumbass, "Should I place the bet higher?" "no d-" "CAN I HAVE SEXUAL ENGAGEMENTS WITH YOU" Then clumsy, with an active lust on her sexual life, proceeds to pull out eppie's dick, as eppie didn't have enough time to react until he looked at flesh exposed in his pants, eppie put his dong deep on his pants, "BITCH ARE YOU CRAZY", "well sorry you thotty", "the irony, clumsy, although I've to admit, I like your tits, can I..." ashamed and embarassed as of now, he says "play with your boobs?", clumsy does the same expression as eppie, "s-sure, that in deal, I can play with your dick..." "Alright then." as clumsy pulled off her sweater, as her bra was taken off since they got into the bedroom, she pulls out epic's penis, "It's so soft eppie, how can you earn this...", Eppie blushing for doing sexual interaction and touching bare tits, "uh........genetics I guess?", until Eppie felt a rumble coming out his dick as he closes his eyes and sweat, "please don't think it's a handjob by clumsy, don't..." until he looks at his bulge and apparently it's actually his skinny dick being pumped with hands by Clumsy, Eppie turns shocked because he'll find out he's on the verge to give sperm on clumsy's handseeeee, and clumsy looks at a little bit of saliva, looking at eperia while blushing and attraction, Eppie already admits the same as clumsy wanting to have sexual relations, as clumsy pushes eppie on the matrimonial bed she goes head diving to his dick, swallowing it, Eppie felt uncomfortable with the first suck, it was just slow swallowing of his dong, until Clumsy start shaking and headbang up and down to expect more satisfaction on her face, Eppie starts heavily breathing from the sucks, and eppie moans before giving a blast of semen right across clumsy's face and hair, Clumsy, coughing up saliva, she kept sucking, even tho eppie's busted a nut wide open and now more cum's flooding, then clumsy shoves her tits to jiggle the dick to give more cum across her face and tits, feeling horny, she starts moaning "I love trying as hard as I can, and my price's delicious eppie...", as Eppie was blushing from, "Clumsy, stop now CUNT", clumsy refuses by doing a quick handjob to spread across her bedsheet more semen blasting to her face and moaning more, 1 hour from cleaning up a mess, washing, eppie feels more happy for letting Clumsy do shit for him. Clumsy with her uncontrollable lust, after the school ended in 5:30 AM, californium heard the talking being suspicious to what happens next, then 5 minutes later, Clumsy agrees to be dominated by eppie as a side choice, Eperia is happy to see what's going to happen, as Clumsy drops her uniform and she unzips epic's dick, showing his gritty boner with 39 veins on it, on that 10 inch cock, there had to be a surprise on there, so Clumsy with enough gripping and perfection in holding shit, she held his dick and proceed to jerk it, but epic heavily moaning, proceeds to bend Clumsy as she wasn't thinking fast and was forced against the wall, getting banged on side, with his monstrous dick on her little hole, pumping her hole with semen faster in and out, like traffic, she moans a lot during the so-called 'rape scene' "HNGHHHH" "I WISH MY DMZ ZONE WAS TOUCHED BY PEOPLE LIKE YOU EPIC...." a super moan was heard while californium was watching, the shock was seen by cali, as clumsy was gasping for air and breath heavily, shedding tears and saliva coming out of her tongue as she's grabbing through the wall and the floor on her feet, eppie's sticky wet dick wasn't resting for this case, Clumsy gets blasted with cum on her anus leaving the semene to her thighs and back, Eppie stoods up jerking for another load blasted at clumsy, showing the true love for her, and clumsy, somehow not weakened stoods up for the jerking, "I demand THAT ZOM RANK WHENEVER I NEED IT", rubbing harder his dick all of his dick gets shot with 9 mililiters of semen at her face, from hair to knees, her thighs, everywhere on the front, Clumsy in the end, she was harder than ever, now she replied with, "after school...another fun time in bed?" eppie replied with a fuck yeah bitch Epic is a nazi dicatotr